


Morning After

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [21]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, morning after drunk confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The Morning after A night of Revelations
Relationships: Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Amends [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

Morning After

He had a pounding headache which was a sure fire sign that he’d over indulged the night before. He was just pleased that he didn’t seem to have vomited any and he was alone in his room so he didn’t seem to have made any really bad mistakes. He got up and wished it was his turn for a shower but he still had another day or two to go before it was his turn to make use of that rare luxury.

He grabbed one of the containers of treated sea water that was used for cleaning and after pouring a bit into a bowel stripped off yesterday’s clothes and scrubbed himself as best he could. He made sure to poor the used water into the collection tub to be further processed by Jeffries machines into drinking water. He pulled on some moderately clean clothes and headed out to begin work he ran into Rachel on her way out. “You didn’t have any problems with how we use water here did you?” He could remember some of the temporary guest had been horrified at how things were set up but fresh water was a limited resource and the ocean water once cleaned of contamination by Jeffries machines was good enough to get yourself and your possessions clean.

“I had plenty of practice in the camps at making water last,” Rachel said and then blushed and looked away. “I’m sorry but I keep picturing you with Multiple man and Rictor.” He was thrown how could she possible know about that then it hit him. “Yep you told me and Nate last night all about it.” She was still blushing. “Sorry but Telepaths have great memories even when we are drunk we tend to remember nearly everything.”

“Ah hell I told Nate?” He said and when she nodded he felt even worse. “I’m sure that means today’s fly over is going to be horribly awkward.” It was their day to fly over the island looking for survivors who they hadn’t made contact with and checking in on the groups they knew about who didn’t want their help to see if they’d changed their minds.

“I’ll go with you,” Rachel said as she followed along. “I want to be useful while I’m here.” They made it out into the open air where folks were already cleaning up after last night’s party. “Folks don’t lay around long here do they?” She said sounding proud. “You all should be proud of what you’ve accomplished this place doesn’t even look like the same island.”

They found Nate waiting for them dressed in the same clothes from last night which meant he probably didn’t sleep. “Rachel is going to come with us if you don’t mind?” He said hoping Nate wasn’t going to give him the silent treatment over last night.

“That’s fine,” Nate said before leaping into the air. “Xavier wants us to check on the Mutant force Encampment and then swing by King Leo’s before we begin our search.” He and Rachel took off into the air following Nate.

“Mutant Force, King Leo?” Rachel asked clearly confused. “I take it things are a lot more complicated here on the island than the rest of the X-men know?” She had no idea how complicated things were.

“Mutant force the old criminals survived Genosha’s destruction and have set up a base camp about ten miles away they constantly try to sneak attack their neighbors for food and supplies so we make sure they know we are watching.” He told her as an explanation. “King Leo on the other hand is kind of like those Wolves who attacked the x-men he believes feline mutants are the future and has gathered every survivor with feline traits into what he calls his Pride.”

“Except he isn’t hostile to us he just considers us beneath him,” Nate said with a snort. “However, he’s willing to trade information with us about how things are shaping up out here so someone meets with him once every two weeks.”

~Hey Nate are you pissed at me,~ he thought at the other man. ~I’m sorry if I said anything inappropriate last night.~ He knew the other man could hear him he’d been around enough telepaths to know that if you intentionally thought at them they’d hear you ninety percent of the time.

~I’m not pissed, I’m annoyed you didn’t tell me dating men was an option for you,~ Nate thought back at him. ~We will talk about it later when Rachel isn’t here with us.~ He could tell Nate wasn’t going to say anything else so he sat back for an anxious day.

“Can I ask you guys opinions on something,” Rachel said breaking the silence. “I’m glad you two haven’t offered your opinions on me and Wolverine but I kind of think I’d like to hear them.” He saw Nate’s shoulders tense with how uncomfortable the very idea of talking about Rachel and Wolverine was.

“Do you love him?” He asked to spare Nate having to speak. “If so go for it.” He saw both her and Nate stare at him. “I know there are going to be problems and complications but I’ve never seen a relationship without it especially amongst us X-men.”

~Why do I get the feeling you aren’t just talking to Rachel about her and Wolverine,~ Nate thought at him but his only response was to smile at him. After all they’d talk later and it was about time they addressed the elephant in the room.

The End


End file.
